Till death do us part
by Spock99
Summary: Eileen/Tobias drabble, how life can change within a year, Eileen's POV


**A/N**

**Hello, world! **

**This is a gift drabble for my wonderful teammate Ari. Those of you who are only here for the Harry Potter drabble just skip the first part. **

**Ari, I did my best, hope you enjoy both (I have absolutely NO idea of Marvel but I saw Iron man and Avengers so I hope you like it anyway:-)) I concentrated on the Eileen/Tobias part, though...**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Harry Potter fans: skip here to HPHPHP...

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

**Lighting up the darkness**

The room lay still in all its nightly glory. The huge window that spread from one side of the room to the other showed the darkness outside. The only sound being heard was soft snoring and a person throwing himself from one side to the other. The digital clock on the nightstand read 3:39 am with deep red glowing numbers. The man lying on the right side of the enormous bed groaned and turned towards the red glow. Taking in the early hour, he fell back into the pillow. The evening had been incredible. The perfect mix of romance and humor. The desert had been even better. The young man should be sleeping peacefully right now but the problem lay directly next to him. The person he loved more than everything in the world.

It wasn't that snoring coming from the depths of his throat, no. It was much too bright to sleep. Whenever he found a comfortable position where he could actually turn out the blueish light coming from his friend, the other man turned and illuminated the entire bedroom. After some minutes the man decided to wake his little night-light.

"Tony, wake up!" he called and shook the other's shoulder with a bit more force than necessary. "Tony!"

Tony Stark stirred from a deep slumber and opened his eyes to whatever disturbed his rest. The eyes of his lover met his half-lidded gaze with a hint of irritation lingering in them. "What is it?" he slurred in the general direction of his left side. He heard footsteps then something soft was tossed into his face. Then the raspy voice of his lover could be heard:

"For the hell of it, Tony. Put on that shirt and stop your laser show!" the other man growled and went back to sleep. Tony struggled into the cloth and drew his lover close before he slipped back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Till death do us part**

The key to our new home fell into Tobi's open hand. "Welcome home!" the estate agent said with a smile. Tobi turned around and opened his arms wide, his grey-blue eyes shining in the bright sunlight. I let out a cry of joy and jumped into his embrace. He caught me and whirled me around laughing with his rich, deep voice. He set me down gently and kissed me lovingly for all to see. The small house stood proudly behind a wooden fence, a narrow stone path winding its way towards the deep green door. There were a shiny golden door knocker and a polished bell in the same color. The window frames were painted in the same green and some flowers blossomed right behind the fence. The small apple tree in the front made our home perfect. We walked down the path to enter our home. My home, my husband. That sounded better than everything in the world! Pure happiness filled my whole body while Tobi unlocked the door and nudged it open with a gentle push. Just as I wanted to go inside, he swept me up into his arms like on our wedding night. I squeaked in surprise and then I felt a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Snape." He said breathlessly and carried me over the threshold. The furniture inside had been part of the purchase and we happily ran around the tiny house and looked everywhere. We found the bedroom and in it a bed for two and a small crib.

"They really thought of everything, love." I whispered. I hugged my husband and breathed in his scent of aftershave and honey. He hugged me back and whispered into my ear: "We'll have a little boy, I tell you, and he will be the cutest, most handsome, most talented little gentleman he could possibly be. And I will love him like I love you, Eily." That brought happy tears to my eyes and That night I dreamed about a small black-haired boy with his father's eyes running around laughing in the back yard.

We moved our stuff into the little house in Spinner's End and spent two perfect days decorating, fighting where to put something and loving each other. When the new week started Tobi was off to work in the mill, a job some old friend of his had brought him into.

He was so proud when he came home at the end of our first month in our little home. He was covered in coal and dirt, but he waved a small package of cash in his fist as he bolted up the street, grinning like a madman. "Look here, Eileen!" he shouted as he came into the house. Tobi hugged me and waved a bundle of self-picked flowers in front of my face. Then he told me to dress up and took me to a restaurant for dinner.

I did the housework with magic and enjoyed Tobi's loving embrace each day he came home. The scent of aftershave and honey mixed with sweat. Up until this day he didn't know about anything related to the wizarding world. I hadn't told him because I wanted to forget my family like they had erased me from their life when I married Tobi. He was the greatest luck in my life, and I thought about telling him about my gift in a special moment.

My plans for revealing magic to him were overrun after three months in Spinner's End, though. Tobi came home earlier than normal, and I had my wand out floating the dishes from the sink into the cupboard. I didn't hear him enter only when he gasped in shock I whirled around. I smiled at him and wanted to hug him, but Tobi took a step back.

"What…? What's that?" he asked pale-faced with an expression of pure horror. I launched into an explanation and told him I was a witch. He swallowed heavily and then he began to laugh. When he calmed down, he realized I was serious and while he sat at the table, staring into his beer I told him everything about the magical world, about how I grew up and about how my family had abandoned me when I married him. The warm comforting hug I expected did never come. He looked at me for a long time before he stood abruptly and said:

"Maybe you should have stayed with those freaks then if I'm such a disgusting muggle." He spat the last word into my face and left. When he came home late in the night, he slipped in bed next to me and apologized drunkenly. His breath carried the scent of whiskey and smoke. A small voice in my head told me he was drunk and didn't mean it, but I kissed him nevertheless and forgave him that very instant.

From that day on nothing was the same anymore. Tobi began searching through my things when I was out, and I began missing some of my books about potions and herbology. When I asked him, Tobi said he didn't know what I meant. Slowly but surely, I lost some of my unconditional trust to him. Tobi visited the pub more often in the evenings instead of spending time at home, and the romantic man I loved seldom came forward. Once he said he would love me more without magic. I cried long that night and when I woke up in the morning, I packed all my books, utensils and my wand into my old Hogwarts trunk and stored them in the basement. Afte,r that I felt like something was missing in my life, but I was glad I gained back that loving guy I married. Tobi opened up again and we spent beautiful weeks together. I learned using muggle devices for chores and worked all day to keep our little home neat. It was a lot of work, and I struggled, suddenly realizing how much money we saved with using magic.

Every few days I sneaked into the cellar to hold my wand, feel its powerful humming in my hand, the strength radiating from it. And every time I put it back and reminded me of the happiness waiting for me upstairs. My home, my husband.

In November the mill was sold to another company, and Tobi lost his job. He was devastated and lost his light-heartedness. His features almost ever held an angry expression and he went off at the tiniest thing. When the topic magic came up in any way he left the house. He literally lived at the pub. He came home drunk and left before the crack of dawn to run wild with his fellows. The liquor made his bad temper flare up so often I started to fear the minute he came home from the pub. He was quickly known as the town drunk, and it broke my heart to hear the people whispering behind my back. I loved him after all.

When the money was finally gone, it didn't take long for him to find my treasure chest with all the magic stuff in his search for valuable things to sell. He sold the galleons in it and spent the money for beer. One day, in a fit of rage, he broke my wand.

Our small home, once pretty and a safe heaven for me, became my prison. I felt my self-confidence flee with every day I couldn't perform magic. I had nowhere to go so I stayed with him. Tobi didn't look at me anymore apart from yelling at me or throwing things in my direction. Apart from the few moments of love he showed me in bed, he wasn't gentle anymore. He no longer smelled like aftershave and honey but stale beer and smoke. I was hungry for his touches and his love, but I didn't receive any of it. After a year in Spinner's end, all I loved was gone. My loving husband suddenly replaced by a drunken brute, my home run down and dirty, my magic destroyed and locked away in a trunk full of memories.

My father's words echoed through my in every day: "Go now and you'll lose everything." He had been right. I had lost everything. Now I lived in constant fear of my husband but with the absurd hope of finding my lover again. Not even the tiny life inside me seemed to make him happy. But the little thing made me happy every day. I loved it with all of my heart.


End file.
